The Last Years
by bellis5
Summary: This story is full of love and the lust that two teenagers feel for each other and can't understand it. Bella has never been in Forks before and she has met Edward this beautiful god from her dreams. Belize is not in Mexico, sorry about the mistake!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

BPOV

The beginning of the year was here again, EW. The summer had gone by to fast and I was now burnt and crispy from my trip to Mexico. I was now living with my dad Charlie in Forks, Washington. I had moved there after my vacation because my mom Renee wanted to spend sometime with her new husband Phil. They had just gotten married in Belize, Mexico and where now living in Jacksonville, Florida.

I woke up on Monday morning with a pain in my stomach. It was deep, but not to deep. I was wondering what kind of people would be at Forks High school. I was wondering if they would accept me, for me. The walking hazard who trips over her own feet. The girl who couldn't walk two steps without falling over something even if there was nothing in her way to trip over. I was just waiting for the moment when I would walk through those front doors and face a whole new world.

Without thinking about school anymore, I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got in the shower. I shaved my legs because I was going to wear a skirt today. After I had looked out of my window this morning, I realized that it was not raining and the sun was shinning. Luckily, I had kept a few things from Phoenix that could be worn on nice days like these. I got put of the shower and dried myself off and put up my hair. After I was dressed I did my hair and makeup, natural looking of course, and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. I looked at the clock and realized that I had about fifteen minutes till I needed to leave. I popped a bagel in the toaster and turned it to dark. I got the paper and sat down at the table. The bagel was done and a put some cream cheese on it. Charlie, I mean my dad, then walked down the stairs and told me to have a good day at school and don't be nervous.

I finished my bagel and went to brush my teeth. I got my bag from my room and headed for the door checking the mirror once more at myself. I liked what I saw so I let the house. Now my dad thought it would be a good idea to get this red truck from the Black family. I feel in love with it the moment I saw it. I hooped in the truck and headed for school.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

EPOV

The first day of school, again. You would think after almost fourteen years of school this would get old. I woke up and looked out of my big windows that lead to the forest beyond. I was a beautiful sight and that was why I had asked my parents for this room. Open spaces and clear views of the forest was how I liked it. I loved the forest and the open. I opened the door and let the breeze role in. It felt amazing and realized that today was going to be a very nice day and I could probably wear shorts.

I hooped in the shower and took a long time standing under the showerhead. The first day of school was always difficult for me. It was the day that I had to see everyone again and make contact with people. I was not an antisocial type of person, but I didn't like talking to people much. My brothers and sisters were something different though. They loved the popularity that came with our beauty. My brothers Emmett and Jasper were my fathers Carlisle Children from a previous marriage and my sisters Rosalie and Alice parents had died and were brought to the family. I on the other hand was my mother Esme's son. My name is Edward Cullen; of the Cullen clan we call it. Our family is not like others in the fact that my brothers and sisters are all together, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. I was the only one out of the family who doesn't have anyone yet.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I got dresses in kaki shorts and a Beatles t-shirt. I looked in the full-length mirror and was satisfied enough to leave my room and head down to the kitchen. My family who were making breakfast greeted me.

"You ready for school today man?" Emmett said to me with a smile on his face. He knew I hated the first day of school more than any of them.

"Yes Emmett, I am ready for anything." I replied.

"Edward!" Alice called, "Your outfit is ridiculous!" I told her I was not changing it and decided to leave early. Now we all have our own cars and mine are the best. I have an Aston Martin and a Volvo. My Volvo is my everyday car and my Aston Martin is for special occasions. Not that I have needed it. Anyway I got in my Volvo and I headed off to school, and not with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is my second chapter. I have never written anything in my life and wanted to always try it. So I am trying to write a story, but if I get things wrong let me know, and if you don't like something let me know too. Any comments you leave will help me to know what you want me to write about.

Chapter 2

BPOV

I got to school with plenty of time to waste. I decided to park in the student lot because that seemed like where I was supposed to be. I was not used to these small parking lots and figure this size, a little bigger than the one the left, was supposed to be the student's lot. It was right in front of the Gym and surrounded by trees that lead off to the forest on my right. I looked out the window and watched as the other students walked into the different buildings in front of me. I watched as they greeted each other with hugs and excited looks on their faces. I wondered why they acted like this. Didn't they all live in this small town? Didn't they all live near each other? I took a deep breath and got out of the car. It was not raining yet, but I realized that the skirt I had decided to wear was not going to be of good use later. Nasty looking clouds were forming in the sky and I didn't even have a damn umbrella. Oh well, so is my life.

I walked into the front office and was greeted by the office lady who seemed excited to see me. She must know who I am I thought to myself. I already knew I was going to be the front-page news, but I desperately hoped that I would go unnoticed. Fat chance. I got my school schedule and headed for my first class. I was taking Psychology, Biology, English, Calculus, Gym 4, Government, and Spanish. To some people this might seem like I was taking hard classes, but I wasn't. I had taken AP classes in Phoenix and I wanted to challenge myself as much as I could. Plus, what time would I be spending doing anything else other than homework? I walked into Spanish, gave the teacher my pass, went to the seat he had pointed at, and started my day off with a bang.

My first couple of classes had gone by so slow that I had almost fallen asleep. I had not gotten much sleep last night due to the fact that I was in this new place. Last night the rain had beaten down on my window and the trees groining had kept me awake.

It was time for lunch, thank God. Lunch would have to be my favorite time of the day. Don't get me wrong, I love school, but the break you get at lunch keeps me sane during the day. I went in the line with Jessica and Angela, the girls I had met in Spanish, and got a salad and a coke. I headed over to the table that Jessica and Angela said they always sit at and found a seat next to Jessica. I was introduced to all of the people at the table and I started to notice that I had seen some of them in my previous classes. The one guy, I think his name was Mike, was looking at me funny and I felt chills run up my spine. These were not good chills; they were the bad ones that you can feel when something truly scares you.

I noticed that there was a certain group of people sitting at a table in the corner of the room. I turned to Jessica and asked her about it.

"Jessica, who are those people sitting in the corner?" I asked.

"OH! They are the Cullen's. Their parents are Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle is a doctor in the local hospital and Esme does party planning for the local restaurants. But they don't talk to people very much, the whole family. They are all together though; Rosalie (the blood one) and Emmett (the tall muscle one), and Jasper (the dark haired one) and Alice (the short one with spiky hair)." Said Jessica as I watched her point to each person at the table.

"But wait, who is that one? The one with the golden brown hair?" I asked with confusion in my voice. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in all my life and I wanted to know why he was sitting there with his family not saying anything.

"Oh that's Edward. He is a track jock and a senior. He doesn't talk very much to anyone. But boy isn't he gorgeous?" She said with a gleam in her eye. She looked as though she was in love with him. I realized that he was probably taken and my being the person I am, probably didn't have a chance with him. But a girl can dream. Lunch was over to fast and it was time to head to Biology.

When I entered the class I walked up to the teacher, handed him my pass, and he pointed to my new seat. I looked at the seat and realized who was sitting next to it. Edward Cullen. There was never another name I would ever speak with the kind of passion I felt for him already. Who was I? I don't even know him, and he doesn't even know me! Stupid Bella, get your head out of the clouds. But he was like a god sitting there in his seat looking out of the window. He hadn't seen me yet I was sure, but I got to my seat and sat down. I noticed he wasn't looking at me or even giving me a sign that he had seen me. I cleared me throat and got the courage to speak to him first.

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan." I said looking in his direction. He finally turned and looked at me, and my breath caught in my throat. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and he was looking at ME now. The little sun that was shinning through the window touched his hair giving him a heaven like look around his face. He licked his lips and said just one sentence to me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and you are beautiful Bella Swan." He said with a sparkle in his eyes. The last thing I remember was the crooked smile that came from him and the swooshing of my body was heading towards the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Finished the first two chapters and working on Edwards point of view. I am excited to continue the story. So here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

EPOV

The drive to school is long and tiring. Although I love to drive fast, over the speed limit most of the time, once I hit Forks I had to slow down. Chief Swan, the head of the police department in Forks, had pulled me over a couple of times for speeding on this stretch of highway.

Flashback

I was driving down the highway at a hundred and ten miles and hour, just enjoying myself, when I heard the sirens. I looked in my review mirror and saw blue and red lights. I slowed down and pulled off to the side cursing myself for getting caught. I didn't care that I was being pulled over, but what I did care about was the fact that I was being pulled over by Chief Swan.

I saw him walk up to the car like normal cops do. He had his hand on his gun; you know just a precaution.

I rolled down my window when he taped on it. "Chief Swan?" I said.

"License and registration please. Edward Cullen. Your Carlisle boy?" He said to me.

"Yes sir, he is my step-father." I said going through the same routine when people asked me about Carlisle.

"Do you know how fast you were going Edward?" He said being Chief Swan now.

"Uh. 75?" I said lying through my teeth. I know he would never buy it thinking he had a radar gun in his car.

"No Edward. You were going 110 miles an hour. Do you know what that is called?" He asked me. "No sir, but I can tell it's going to be bad." I said in return looking in my lap at my hands.

"Yes Edward. It is bad. I am going to give you a ticket. It's a hefty fine and you may have to take some online driving courses." He said with a stern voice. "Do you understand Edward? What you did here today was a felony and I am letting you off easy."

End Flashback

The slow treck through the town of Forks is boring and uneventful. Once I reached Fork's high school I entered the student parking lot and realized a new, but very old car was in the lot. It was a red beat up old truck that just screamed, "Run me over with a bulldozer!" I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't go over 50 or sixty miles and hour. I laughed to myself and parked in my usual spot. My family was not there yet so I walked in to the front building alone.

I loved being alone. This school was of no interest to me and I didn't like the people in it much either. The classes were boring and not as challenging as they were in Alaska. I would sit in my classes and compos music in my notebook a carried around wherever I go. My parents gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday along with this car. I had bought the other car myself with the money I had invested in the stock market.

I walked in to the building in front of the gym and headed to my first class. I was taking all senior classes this year along with my favorite subject, Biology. I wanted one day to be Doctor for children. Yeah, I was following in my father's footsteps and I loved it. Just everything about the human body was interesting to me; therefore the only solution was to become a doctor.

The morning went by pretty fast and now it was lunchtime. I hated lunchtime because it meant that I had to sit with my family. I love my family, but seriously they got on my nerves, a lot. Because they were all together and I was by myself, I realized that hearing them talk about each other and how much they loved each other, it got old real fast. So at lunch I usually sat at the table but got lost in my own thoughts about my future and what I could do to make it better.

Today at lunch I realized the new girl was sitting with Jessica's crowd. Jessica. Her name even makes me cringe. She had been in love with me since freshman year and I hated every minute of it. At one point she had thrown herself at me and tried to thrust her tongue down my throat. I went right home and washed my mouth out with a bar of soap, three times.

I noticed the new girl looking at our table and whispering to Jessica, probably asked about us. Lunch was soon over and I was heading off to Biology. I knew this would be my favorite class all year, so I walked with a bounce in my step.

I walked in to the class and sat at the only table that didn't have two people already sitting at it. I sat down and waited for class to start. I was looking out the window and only heard the chair next to me move out and someone sitting in the chair. I could see the girls face in the window and my breath caught in my throat. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen and she was sitting right next to me. She was like a Greek goddess enchanting me, falling in love with her by just looking at her.

I couldn't look at her directly in the face thinking that she might take me over with her spell of beauty. But then I heard the most beautiful voice I had every heard, like a chime or the call of a dove.

"Hello my name is Bella Swan." She said to me with that beautiful voice. I finally decided to turn around and look at her.

Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and you are beautiful Bella Swan." I said with as much longing in my voice as I could. I even threw in my crocked smile and watched as her face lit up.

The next thing I know her eyes glaze over and she is falling towards the ground. I tried to move at superman speed to catch her but only get there in time to catch her and tumble to the floor with her. She seemed to have hit her head pretty hard and I asked the teacher if I could take her to the nurse. He said yes and I headed to the nurses office with Bella in my arms. I looked down and her and whispered in her ear.

"Bella. I promise to always take care of you and stay with you as long as you need me. I know I don't even know you very well, but I feel like I have known you my whole life." I said to her as I entered the nurse's office.


End file.
